La page blanche
by Jackelwood
Summary: Ron aime Hermione, qui aime Harry, qui aime Ron. Jusque là, ça va. Mais quand l'auteur délire, ça donne un triangle vicieux, des fantasmes cachés, et Voldemort qui s'invite... Fic délire, one shot !


**Disclaimer :** tout est à Rowling, sauf la fic, ça, c'est à moi.

Bonjour à tous, ceci est mon premier one shot sur Harry Potter, même ma première fic ! Bon, pour résumer : Hermione aime Harry qui aime Ron qui aime Hermione. En gros, un « triangle vicieux »… jusque là, rien de palpitant me direz-vous, mais, en fait, tout ceci devient de suite plus intéressant quand on sait que j'ai pris tout ceci à la rigolade, et qu'un quiproquo vient couronner le tout._ Il n'y a rien de sérieux !_ Ca part en à peu près normal pour finir… vous verrez, mais c'est pourquoi j'ai appelé cette fic « La page blanche ». Bien sûr, tout est fait exprès ! Bref, quand je délire, ça donne des triangles vicieux et des fantasmes cachés…  
Voilà, j'espère que ce one shot vous plaira, c'est un énorme délire de ma part, il n'y a rien de sérieux dans tout cela. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour le fait que ça parte en n'importe quoi, qu'il y ait des trucs hors sujet, mais bon, petits délires de ma part. Vous me pardonnez ? Essayez de tenir jusqu'à la fin… bonne lecture !

* * *

_**La page blanche**_

* * *

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Hermione Granger s'habilla avec un soin tout particulier. Dans la plupart des cours qu'elle aurait dans la journée, elle serait assise à côté de Harry. Aussi, le mardi était-il son jour préféré. 

Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, en réfléchissant aux sujets qu'elle aborderait avec lui, afin de lui paraître à la fois drôle et spirituelle.

Son plus cher désir était qu'il lui demande de sortir avec elle. Et si possible dans la semaine qui suivait, car bientôt avait lieu le grand bal de la St Valentin, et elle tenait à y aller avec lui.

« Oui, on dansera sur une valse, les yeux dans les yeux, et… » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas arriver Goyle, portant une énorme marmite, qui répandit son contenu sur sa robe de sorcière. En se relevant, elle vit avec horreur que tous ses efforts pour être belle ce jour-là venaient d'être réduits à néant par cet ignoble troll au crâne vide. Il avait l'air tellement stupide, assis au milieu des cafards bouillis que contenait la marmite, qu'Hermione, folle de rage, lui balança de toutes ses forces un coup de pied dans ses parties génitales.

- Espèce d'abruti congénital ! lui hurla-t-elle. T'as vu ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Que se passe-t-il donc ici ? lança une voix glaciale, reconnaissable entre toutes.

Severus Rogue venait de surgir de la Grande Salle, et posant son regard sur Hermione, puis sur Goyle, eut un horrible sourire, semblable à celui d'Ombrage.

- Miss Granger, je ne m'étonne pas de vous voir recouverte d'insectes écrasés. Cela vous va à ravir.

- Mais monsieur, il…

- Silence ! J'enlève trente points à Gryffondor, et estimez-vous heureuse que j'en reste là.

- Et pour quel motif ? s'écria-t-elle, indignée.

- Pour avoir troublé mon petit déjeuner. Quant à monsieur Goyle, vous l'aiderez à se relever. Je crains qu'il n'y parvienne pas tout seul.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Hermione de protester, il retourna d'un pas vif dans la Grande Salle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je hais ce professeur ! s'écria Hermione. Que la peste l'étouffe ! Il sera puni par les Dieux.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant des toilettes pour nettoyer ses vêtements, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Goyle, toujours assis au milieu des cadavres de cafards bouillis, et lui tendant une main potelée dans l'intention évidente qu'elle l'aide à se relever.

- Non mais tu vas pas bien ou quoi ? Tu espères réellement que je vais toucher cette chose qui te sert de main ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire de patte ! Espèce de gros porc ! Reste dans ta fange !

Et elle s'éloigna rapidement, fulminant toujours, maudissant Rogue et les porcs.

-------------------

Au même instant, Ron se réveillait dans son lit à baldaquins, repensant au rêve qu'il venait de faire, dans lequel Hermione et lui vivaient sur une île déserte, avec un perroquet qu'ils avaient domestiqué et appelé Bobby.

- La la la ! chantonnait-il tandis que Harry se coiffait devant le miroir.

- Pourquoi es-tu si heureux, ce matin ? lui demanda Harry en souriant.

- Parce que, répondit Ron en rougissant. C'est un secret.

- Un secret, quel secret, Ron-Ron ? demanda Harry en le chatouillant.

- Mais lâche-moi ! Ca te regarde pas ! Et ne m'appelle plus Ron-Ron ! On dirait Lavande !

- Ok, ok, si on peut même plus rigoler…

Ron, ayant fini de s'habiller, sortit à grands pas du dortoir, laissant Harry seul. Celui-ci s'effondra alors sur son lit et se mit à pleurer.

- Ron ! Mon Ron ! Tu ne m'aimes donc point ? Je ne suis qu'un ami, un simple ami pour toi ? Oh ! La vie est si cruelle !

Il s'essuya les yeux.

- Mais je ne perds pas espoir. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout ! Dûssais-je tuer pour ça. D'ailleurs, je tuerai la personne qu'il aimera. Sauf si c'est moi, bien sûr ! Ha ! Ha ! Que je suis drôle !

-------------------

Après avoir quitté le dortoir des garçons, Ron franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Harry est vraiment lourd, ces derniers temps… Je sais pas ce qui lui arrive, c'est bizarre. Hermione aussi d'ailleurs, elle ne parle pas beaucoup, elle a tout le temps l'air de penser à autre chose. »

Il arriva dans la Grande Salle, toujours bondée malgré l'heure tradive et chercha des yeux la masse touffue des cheveux d'Hermione à la table des Gryffondors. Il l'aperçu, comme toujours plongée dans la lecture d'un livre.

« Hermione de mon cœur ! » pensa Ron. Il la rejoignit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Hermy, c'est moi !

- Harry ? dit-elle en se retournant vivement. Ah, c'est toi, Ron. J'ai cru que…

- Oui, je sais, que c'était Harry. Tu me fais le coup tous les matins, je commence à être habitué.

- Ah… au fait ! Harry n'est pas avec toi ? demanda-t-elle, en regardant en direction de l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

- Non, mais il ne va pas tarder. Mais, et moi, tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

- Hein ? Si, si…

Hermione venait de replonger dans la lecture de son livre.

-------------------

Pendant ce temps, Harry sortait de la salle commune des Gryffondors, et se dirigeait à son tour vers la Grande Salle, lorsqu'une idée lui vint.

« Hé ! Et si je demandais un rendez-vous à Ron ? Ce serait l'occasion idéale pour lui avouer mes sentiments ! »

Il continua d'élaborer dans sa tête les différentes étapes de son plan. Le premier cours qu'il aurait aujourd'hui était un cours de Potions. « Idéal, pensa Harry. Je suis assis à la table qui se trouve derrière celle de Ron. Je lui ferai passer un mot pour lui donner le rendez-vous ! Parfait ! Gniark ! Gniark ! »

-------------------

Après le petit déjeuner, les élèves se rendirent tous à leur cours respectifs. La classe de Gryffondor partageait ce jour-là le cours de Potions avec celle de Serpentard (bien entendu).

Rogue n'était toujours pas arrivé lorsque les deux classes furent rassemblées devant le sombre cachot qui leur servait de salle de cours.

Harry avait mal au ventre. Il avait peur de donner son mot à Ron. Hermione le regardait sans arrêt. Harry sortit son miroir de poche pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun bouton sur son nez.

- Hé ! Regardez ! Potter se fait belle !

Tous les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Malefoy venait de lancer les hostilités. Harry sortit sa baguette d'un geste rapide. Ou plutôt, il en eut l'intention, car sa baguette resta coincée dans la poche de sa robe. Les rires des Serpentards redoublèrent en le voyant.

- Autocassage ! s'exclama Malefoy, qui était un fan de Brice de Nice.

- Très drôle, Malefoy ! répliqua alors Ron, les oreilles en feu.

Il essayait de paraître courageux aux yeux d'Hermione, qui ne faisait que regarder Harry, la langue pendante. Mais Harry était parvenu à sortir sa baguette et il la pointait à présent sur Malefoy.

- Retire ce que t'as dit, Malefoy.

- A votre place, je baisserai cette baguette, Potter, dit alors la voix glaciale de Rogue.

Harry fit volte-face, et tomba nez à nez avec le professeur de Potions, son troisième pire ennemi (vous connaissez les deux autres, Voldy et Drago).

- Mais monsieur ! protesta Harry. Il s'est moqué de moi !

- Et il a eu raison, monsieur Potter. On ne se moquera jamais assez de vous. Aussi je récompense monsieur Malefoy en accordant dix points à sa maison, pour service rendu à l'école.

- QUOI ? hurla alors Hermione, révoltée.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Granger, vous avez un problème ?

- Ce que vous venez de faire vous coûtera cher ! J'en parlerai au directeur ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça !

- Faites comme il vous plaira, Miss Granger. Mais je doute que le vieux gâteux qui – malheureusement – dirige cette école soit en mesure de vous aider. A présent, tout le monde en classe !

Dans un grand brouhaha, les élèves s'installèrent à leurs tables, tandis que Rogue distribuait les ingrédients de la potion du jour.

- C'est révoltant ! Comment peut-il parler ainsi de Dumbledore ! Et tu as vu ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Hermione, tais-toi, s'il te plait, dit Harry.

Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le mot qu'il voulait donner à Ron. « Pourtant, il était dans ma poche ce matin même ! » Il avait du le perdre dans la matinée.

Il décida d'en écrire un autre identique au premier, sur lequel il écrivit : « Rendez-vous ce soir dans le hall d'entrée de l'école à onze heures. Je dois te parler. »

- Hermione, tu peux donner ça à Ron, s'il te plait ? Tu es plus proche de sa table que moi.

- Heu… oui…

Elle se pencha en avant et tapota l'épaule de Ron. Celui-ci se retourna, mais Rogue aperçu la scène.

- Granger ! Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Hermione eut juste le temps de glisser le mot dans la poche de Ron et se rassit à côté de Harry.

- Je lui donnais es crottes de Doxy, monsieur. Il n'en a pas eu.

- Monsieur Weasley est assez grand, je pense, pour aller en chercher dans l'armoire lui-même, Miss Granger !

- AAAH ! cria alors Neville, à l'autre bout de la classe.

Sa marmite venait d'exploser, et il était à présent recouvert d'un liquide bleu et poisseux.

- Monsieur Londubat ! Ne causerez-vous donc que des problèmes dans votre vie ?

Rogue s'éloigna de la table de Harry et Hermione pour aller s'occuper des dégâts qu'avait provoqué Neville.

Ron sortit alors le mot que lui avait donné Hermione. A la lecture de son contenu, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Hermione lui donnait un rendez-vous ! Pour lui parler ! A lui ! « Elle va m'avouer ses sentiments pour moi ! C'est fabuleux ! Alors je l'embrasserai et on ira au bal ensemble, et on ira habiter sur l'île avec Bobby, et… »

Perdu dans ses pensées, il versa une trop grande quantité de crottes de Doxy dans sa potion qui se mit à fumer abondamment, tel un fumigène moldu. En peu de temps, la classe entière était envahie par une épaisse fumée violette et malodorante.

- Monsieur Weasley ! hurla Rogue, quelque part, dans la classe. Vous êtes le plus grand débile mental de votre maison. Et ceci est un euphémisme ! Cent cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et avant que vous n'ouvriez votre grande gueule, Miss Granger, je vous averti que toute parole prononcée à mon encontre vous voudra une retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année en ma compagnie !

-------------------

A l'heure suivante, tous avaient chacun leur cours différents. Ron allait en Soin aux créatures magiques, Harry en Sortilèges et Hermione en Arithmancie.

Cette dernière était ravie. Elle se rendit à son cours en courant joyeusement.

Pendant l'affrontement qui avait eu lieu avant le cours de Potions, entre Harry et Drago, elle avait vu tomber de la poche de Harry un petit papier blanc. Evidemment, elle l'avait ramassé pour le lui rendre. Mais la curiosité avait été trop forte, et elle avait lu le contenu.

« Rendez-vous ce soir dans le hall d'entrée de l'école à onze heures. Je dois te parler. » C'était l'écriture de Harry. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous ! C'était merveilleux. Il allait sûrement lui avouer ses sentiments.

« Oh ! Et si ce mot ne m'était pas destiné ? Cela voudrait dire que… il aime une autre fille que moi ! Mais c'est terrible ! Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais… Oh ! Je tuerai la fille qu'il aimera ! Je vais aller à ce rendez-vous ! Si c'est moi la fille en question, tant mieux, sinon, le sang coulera cette nuit ! Gniark ! Gniark ! » (rire démoniaque)

-------------------

En cours de Sortilèges, Harry se posait des questions. « J'espère que Ron a compris que le mot venait de moi. » Déconcentré, il envoya s'écraser sur le professeur Flitwick l'ancre de paquebot qu'il était censé faire léviter.

-------------------

Le dîner parut interminable à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Chacun avait hâte de se rendre à leur rendez-vous nocturne.

La salle avait été habillée de noir, et le professeur Dumbledore toussota pour prononcer un discours.

- Hum ! Hum ! Ce soir, mes chers amis, nous portons un deuil. Un double deuil, si j'ose dire, puisque pour notre malheur à tous, le dernier Scroutt à Pétard de Hagrid est mort il y a quelques heures et…

On entendit un énorme sanglot venant de Hagrid, le visage enfoui dans un grand mouchoir à poids.

- … et parce que notre bien aimé professeur de Sortilèges est décédé à la suite d'un malheureux incident survenu dans l'après midi. Je ne citerai pas le nom du coupable, car il souhaite que l'on taise son nom et parce qu'il regrette énormément son geste… n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Celui-ci riait bruyamment à une blague de Fred et George.

- Quoi ? On parle de moi ?

Le dîner se poursuivit sans autres incidents notables et les élèves montèrent dans leur dortoir.

-------------------

(Fiou ! Fiou ! L'action commence !)

A onze heures, dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione se regardait une dernière fois dans la glace. Celle-ci lui rendit un reflet qui lui plu, car elle se sourit à elle-même.

- Hé ! Hé ! J'ai mis ma robe la plus sexy ! Celle qui monte au dessus des genoux ! Ouh ouh !

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis sortit sans faire de bruit du dortoir. Mais elle se prit les pieds dans ce qui semblait être un string en dentelle.

- Beurk ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ! C'est dégueulasse ! Sûrement un truc de cette dévergondée de Ginny !

Elle envoya balader l'objet de son courroux à l'autre bout du dortoir. Celui-ci atterri sur la tête de Lavande Brown, qui dormait déjà.

- Ah ! Ah ! La gueule qu'elle va tirer demain lorsqu'elle va se réveiller avec des odeurs printanières ! Et c'est Ginny qui va se faire engueuler à ma place ! Gniark ! Gniark ! I am the devil himself !

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry poireautait dans le hall, attendant la venue de sa… heu de son dulciné.

- Mais keskifou ce con ? Il est incapable de lire l'heure de toute façon. C'est un vrai débile mental. Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime !

Puis, jetant, un regard aux alentours afin de s'assurer qu'aucune fouine ne traînait dans le coin, il sortit à nouveau son miroir de poche.

- Que je suis beau ! Pas étonnant que Malefoy s'intéresse à moi !

(Il se fait des gros films là… en fait, Malefoy est son fantasme caché !)

-------------------

Ron, quant à lui, il pionçait profondément, la bouche ouverte, faisant respirer son agréable haleine à tous les occupants de son dortoir.

Soudain, Seamus lâcha une caisse retentissante, qui permit à Ron de se réveiller en sursaut.

- Ah ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Quelle heure est-il ? Ah, c'est vrai, je sais pas lire l'heure.

« My love is waiting for me ! Vite, vite ! »

Se précipitant hors de son lit, il se cassa la gueule et s'étala de tout son long sur les dalles dures et froides du dortoir.

- Fais chier ! Je vais être en retard ! P'tain ! Merde ! …

- Ta gueule Ron ! Y'en a qui aimeraient dormir, ici !

- C'est bon, Dean, fais pas chier ! Tiens ! Où est Harry ? Il n'est pas dans son lit !

- Ah tiens, c'est vrai, il est où celui-là ?

- Il est sûrement allé se branler dans les toilettes.

Ron et Dean se retournèrent, et virent avec horreur que la personne qui venait de parler était Ginny, la tête émergeant de sous les draps de Seamus.

- AH ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Avec Seamus ? T'as pas le droit !

- C'est bon, si on n'a même plus le droit d'se grimper…

- QUOI ? hurla Ron.

- Bah oui, crétin, y'a que toi qui est encore puceau dans cette école !

Ne laissant pas le temps à son frère de se remettre de cette révélation, elle sortit du lit de Seamus, dévoilant sa tenue affriolante : un string en dentelle violet, et c'est tout (hou hou, c'est chaud).

Ron devint livide.

- Ma sœur… ici… avec Seamus…ils…

- Mais oui, mais oui, dit Dean en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-------------------

Pendant ce temps, Hermione arrivait en haut des escaliers menant au hall d'entrée.

- J'ai peur… j'ai peur… et s'il était avec une autre fille… et qu'ils étaient en train de… sur le mur ? Ah, ma mamia !

Elle s'avança, et se cacha derrière un poteau. Elle se trouvait alors en parfaite position pour observer Harry. Celui-ci était en train de se recoiffer.

- Ah ! C'est bien lui ça ! Toujours élégant ! … My love !

Hermione attendit ainsi plus de vingt minutes interminables, au cours desquelles personne ne vint rejoindre Harry.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Ce doit donc être moi qu'il attend ! Mais c'est terrible ! Je fais attendre l'homme de ma vie ! Honte à moi. Je serai punie par les Dieux !

Elle sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers lui.

- Harry ! C'est moi… heu…

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

« Merde, pensa Harry, elle va tout gâcher cette conne ! »

- Heu Hermione, tu peux pas te tirer, steuplé…

- AH !

Ron venait de surgir en haut de l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Harry !

- Mais Ron, je t'ai donné rendez-vous…

- QUOI ? hurla Hermione. C'était à lui que tu donnais rendez-vous ! T'es gay ? Mais, et moi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Comment ! hurla alors Ron. T'aimes Harry ? Mais… je croyais… tu m'avais pourtant donné rendez-vous en cours de Potions…

- Ron ! Tu aimes Hermione ? T'aimes cette grosse conne qui passe son temps à lire des vieux bouquins ? T'es encore plus con que je ne le pensais !

- Mais va te faire foutre ! Tu t'es vu ? Espèce de binoclard balafré ! Tu pues Harry ! cria Hermione.

- Hermione, ne t'emporte pas, essaya de placer Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Ta gueule le roux ! On t'a pas sonné !

Soudain, dans un fracas de tonnerre et d'éclairs, la porte du hall s'ouvrit, laissant place à une vision effrayante. Le Dark Lord himself.

- AAAH ! hurlèrent les trois adolescents.

- Ah ! Ah ! Harry Potter ! Je suis venu te tuer ! Tu vas souffrir ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Voldemort leva sa baguette en direction de Harry.

- Fais tes prières, Potter !

- NON ! hurla Hermione en se plaçant devant Harry. Si vous voulez le tuer, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !

- D'accord. _Avada Kedavra !_

Un trait vert jaillit de la baguette et vint pulvériser la tête d'Hermione, dont le contenu jaillit sur Harry.

- NOOON ! hurla Ron. Hermione ! Spèce d'enculé ! Euh pardon, pauv' abruti !

Il se rua sur Voldemort, prêt à lui mordre son point faible et à lui arracher. Mais Voldy fut plus rapide. Il leva à nouveau sa baguette et Ron explosa alors, et ses tripes vinrent rejoindre sur le sol la cervelle d'Hermione.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Te voilà recouvert des entrailles de tes amis ! Ah ! Ah ! C'est trop comique ! Potter recouvert de tubes digestifs ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

A la vue du sang qui recouvrait ses vêtements, Harry s'évanouit en criant :

- Ah ! Mes sels, vite !

- Quoi ? Mais relève-toi donc, Potter ! Bas-toi comme un homme, espèce de mauviette.

Harry se releva alors aussitôt.

- Personne, je dis bien personne, ne me traite de mauviette, tu entends Voldemort ?

- Alors, prouve-le !

Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se positionnèrent en position de duel.

- Je vais venger la mort de mes amis ! dit Harry en marchant sur des tripes.

- On verra, Potter, on verra. Au fait, tu sais pas mais j'étais à la porte quand vous vous disputiez. J'ai tout entendu ! Yark ! Yark !

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry.

- Alors comme ça, t'es gay ? Mais c'est super, Potter. Bienvenue parmi nous !

- Quoi ? Vous êtes aussi de l'autre bord ?

- Hé ! Hé ! A ton avis, pourquoi je m'acharne autant sur Dumby et toi ? C'est parce que vous êtes mes fantasmes cachés !

- Ah ! Vous aussi vous avez des fantasmes cachés ?

- Ouais. Toi aussi ? J'savais pas qu'on avait autant de points communs ! C'est fou ! C'est qui, tes fantasmes alors ?

- Moi, c'est Malefoy, et…

- Allez ! Tu peux me le dire, à moi !

- Et ben… c'est vous !

- Oh ! Harry ! Je suis très flatté ! Ca me fait trop plaisir ! Bon ! Reprenons notre duel.

- Oui, good idea !

- Je vais te pulvériser, Potter ! Tu vas baigner dans ton sang !

- Essaye seulement, face de têtard !

- Héros de pacotilles !

- C'est quoi cette insulte de grand-mère ? demanda Harry.

- C'est parce que l'auteur s'est faite engueuler à cause de notre vocabulaire grossier !

- Ah, d'accord ! Bon alors… heu… crétin !

- Méchant !

Soudain, une météorite s'écrasa sur Poudlard, réduisant l'école de sorcellerie la plus connue du monde sorcier et ses occupants à l'état de poussière.

**FIN**

Mouahaha, c'est n'importe quoi. Vous comprenez pourquoi la page blanche, nan ? Mais tout ça était prévu depuis le début. Vraiment un délire profond. Mais un délire profond mérite bien une review, nan ? Bon, je vais me cacher. Très très loin, oui.

Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'à la fin ! Bye !


End file.
